


Dude Looks Like Donna

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: doctor who - Freeform, he's a she, regenration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeneration always feels the same. The aftermath is always different. This time, he's calm.</p><p>Too calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like Donna

Regeneration always feels the same.

The tingling, pins-and-needles feel, starting in his fingertips, spreading throughout his whole body.

Then the inevitable explosion. The flash of pain as every cell rewrites itself. It’s all gold and bright and stretching and sometimes screaming and “ _no, no, no, NO!_ ”

And then it’s over.

It’s the aftermath that feels different. Sometimes he’s energetic. Sometimes he crashes into things. Sometimes he’s forgotten how to fly the TARDIS. Once, he was swallowed by a T-Rex. It’s always a mad, chaotic journey, trying to figure out who he is this time ( _ginger, rude, left-handed?)_.

This time, though, he’s calm.

Eerily calm.

He’s regenerated alone, Clara having left him sometime ago, so there’s no one to stare at him horrifically.

He sees his hands first, resting on the console. They’re pale and freckly and… Dainty?

His now-dainty hands came up to his hair, feeling the thick locks. Pulling a strand into eyesight, he lets out a delighted exclamation at the ginger color. _It’s finally happened; I’m ginger now; Fourteen regenerations later…_

He stops. Something about his voice is odd. Not only did it sound much to high-pitched, he _recognized_ it.

Not only was his voice different, his body felt _much_ different. After regeneration, his previous clothes always fit differently but this time the suit strained in different places and felt… Softer?

Deciding to deal with one problem at a time, he slowly looks down to the front of his suit to see… _Ah._

He’s a _she_ now. She’s heard of few instances where that’s happened to a Time Lord, but not often. Surprisingly, it’s not the fact that she’s a woman now that’s got her shocked.

She decides it’s time to look in the mirror, to confirm the-the-the _outlandish_ theory that’s been forming in her head since she made the surprised noise. Slowly walking out of the console room, she makes her way to the wardrobe, where she knows there’s a mirror.

She’s stalling. She knows it. She takes the long way down, even though the TARDIS hums in her head to get a move on.

Finally, she’s pushing open the door. The TARDIS, ever-so-helpful, has moved the mirror right in front of the door so her reflection is the first thing she sees.

Ginger hair, as she’s already confirmed. Light blue eyes that widen as she takes in her appearance. Curvy, as expected. High cheeks bones, ski-slope nose, and a tight mouth that twists in a sassy way she had been so used to seeing three regenerations ago.

“Well,” she drawls in a Chiswick accent. “Isn’t that _wizard_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Peace, love, and sanity!


End file.
